Together in the afterlife
by Acena
Summary: Sakura et Sasuke s'aiment, soit, le seul problème est que Sakura fait partie d'une organisation de tueur à gage et Sasuke est sa prochaine victime. - UA - SasuSaku -


**Together in the afterlife**

Assis sur le sol toi en face de moi, ton regard impassible me fixant sans aucune once de tristesse, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sakura ? Je croyais avoir réussi, réussi à te faire tourner le dos à ses gens, mais il faut croire que je mettais trompé. Ton pistolet aussi noir que ta tenue, dans ta main gauche, pointé droit sur moi. La pluie battant son plein, ses gouttes coulant à une lenteur pareil au temps que tu met pour appuyer sur la gâchette, tu me regarde sans aucune émotion, et je sais, je sais que tu va tiré, tu veux juste me faire souffrir en ne me tuant pas tout de suite. Le sang dégoulinant de mon flanc droit dû à la première balle que tu m'as tiré dessus a maintenant recouvert une grande partie de mes vêtements, peu à peu je perds mes forces et mon énergie. Je ne peux plus bouger. Le temps passe au ralenti, le souffle haletant je ne lâche pas du regard tes beaux yeux émeraudes qui on malheureusement perdu leur étincelle. Une douleur flagrante me martyrise le crâne depuis quelques minutes déjà. Le souffle haletant, des larmes aussi froides que mon corps s'écoule au ralenti sur mes joues pâles. C'est la fin. _Toi et moi sommes trop différents, si tu restes à mes côtés tu mourras, oublies-moi Sasuke ! _Haha, tu t'en rappelle Sakura ? C'est toi qui m'avait dit ça quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, mais tu sais je n'ai pas oublié, et je n'ai ni abandonner ! Je continuerais de t'aimer, pour toujours et à jamais, et ce même mort. Même si tu me tue, là, maintenant, ou plus tard.

La rose commença à plier son doigt lentement sur la gâchette de son arme sans détourner son regard des yeux sombre de son amant, elle l'avait prévenue, prévenue que c'était trop dangereux, qu'_elle_ était trop dangereuse. Pourquoi avait-il tant insister ? Mais surtout pourquoi devait-elle le tuer ? Parce que c'était les ordres, certes, mais elle l'aimer ! _Un amour impossible, un amour invivable, ils s'aimer mais, l'un des deux devait mourir, il le fallait. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, ils n'en avaient pas le droit !_ Sakura regarda une dernière fois le cadet Uchiwa avant de m'être fin à ses souffrance en appuyant sur la gâchette, alors qu'une l'arme muette s'écoula lentement sur son visage impassible, et le corps de Sasuke s'effondra sur le sol, tandis qu'une flaque de sang s'agrandissait à vue d'œil. L'Haruno ne baissa pas son arme, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle regardait maintenant le corps sans vie de celui qu'elle aimé.

_- Wakara_ * _... sasuke-kun_

Un profond chagrin envahi son cœur alors qu'un torrent de larmes s'écoulait maintenant sur son visage. Sakura tomba à genoux et cacha son visage entre ses mains, sanglotant faiblement. Qu'elle était cette douleur immense dans sa poitrine ? Relevant la tête vers le ciel aussi sombre que l'étaient les yeux de Sasuke, Sakura hurla sa peine. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui avait-on donné l'ordre de le tuer ? Peu à peu les minutes passer et la jeune femme se calmer, sans pour autant oublier son chagrin, ce même chagrin qui lui compresser la poitrine et l'empêcher de respirer normalement. Elle tendit lentement son bras gauche vers son arme qu'elle avait laissé tomber au sol tout à l'heure et l'admira quelques instants avant de porter l'embout à sa tempe. Jetas un dernier coup d'œil au corps ensanglanté en face d'elle.

_- Ce n'était qu'un au revoir… _souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux

_Et tira._

Le corps de la rose tomba lourdement sur le sol, son visage pâle en partie recouvert de sang et s'écoulant sur sa longue chevelure rose, atterrit sur le pavet froid de la rue juste en face du visage de Sasuke. Leurs mains presque reliés. Un grand cercle rouge les entoura petit à petit, les vidant de leur sang.

Dans cette rue sombres ou deux âmes venaient de quitter terre un homme tout de noir vêtu marcha d'un pas lent vers les deux corps étendus sur le sol et s'arrêta devant eux.

_- Vous aurez fait un travail remarquable jusqu'à la fin, agent Haruno._

Il déposa une edelweiss entre les deux mains des jeunes amant, les réuniant par la même occasion, avant de les contourner et de continuer son chemin, d'un pas toujours aussi lent.

**« Vivre sans amour n'est pas vivre, et vivre dans l'amour sans souffrir est impossible. » **_Henri-Frédéric Amiel_

_- Wakare = Adieu_


End file.
